


It’s just not the right time

by Fxndom_writter



Category: The fantastic foursome, dan and phil
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cancer, Death, M/M, Sad Ending, dying, eveyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxndom_writter/pseuds/Fxndom_writter
Summary: Dan and phil are in love, but it’s never the right time for them//I wrote a short little thing on the bus ^.^





	It’s just not the right time

Phil was in a rundown bar in 1982. He was having a few pints with his mates when there was a beautiful boy that came in.   
“Hi my names Andy , saidI need some directions,” he  
The boy had golden blonde locks and blue eyes. Phil had ginger hair and brown eyes.  
“I’m...phil.....um where you headed?” Phil asked   
“I just need to get home, can I get a ride?” He asked  
“Yeah, lets go to my car,” phil said awkwardly 

The two shuffled out and got into Phils car. They both started laughing   
“We are nerds,” andy Laughed  
“Yeah,” phil chuckled  
Their eyes locked and the rest of the world was silent. They leaned in and bam, they started kissing.  
“We..... we must never speak of this,” phil said embarrassed  
“A-agreed,” Andy trembled 

Phil dropped off andy to a local station  
Before he left the car he said  
“Is it wrong if I want to love you?” Phil asked  
Andy froze  
“I-I don’t know, maybe, but I love you but not now in this time, maybe in the future, you need to understand it’s just not the time ,” he sighed,” but one day, we will be together,I promise,” andy said.  
“I... I love you,” phil said   
“You too, phil,” andy then faded into the night never to be seen again.  
A few weeks later andy commits suicide for no reason and on that day, phil didn’t even know but he felt empty he didn’t even know why.   
So he did what any normal man would do.  
Drown his emotions in alcohol.  
Phil went out and took over 37 shots of strong alcohol. Phil also died that day of alcohol poisoning.

 

Skip to 1989. A boy named nico takes the bus to school and he sees a boy, he looks so familiar.   
He sits next to him on the bus.  
This boy had green eyes, brown hair and slightly tanned skin and looked at him  
“Andy?”   
“Phil!”  
“I’m sorry what?” The boy said   
“Sorry you look like someone,” he mumbled.  
Who was phil? Nico thought   
“Hi I’m nico,” he said pulling out his hand for him to shake  
“Hi nico, I’m Ryan,”   
They shared glances and smiled.  
“If it wasn’t wrong, I would so date you,” Ryan said  
“Ryan, it’s just not the time bwe can’t, but I’ll promise you one day in another life we will stay together, do you hear me?” Nico tells him. Ryan nods sadly. 

“Can I hold your hand for now?” Ryan asked   
“Why not,” I said   
They held hands for the rest of the journey till unfortunately the bus crashed and everyone on the top deck tragically died.

 

—— 2009 dans diary———  
I’m dan! Hi, so yeah, I’ve been having dreams I’ve just been seeing men who are in love but the world just doesn't want them together I guess.

Anywho, at least I have my Phil, hopefully we don’t die in a freak accident.  
Oooooo Phil’s Skyping me I just love him, I’m meeting him next week hopefully we aren’t like those dream people where we die on the train :( 

 

Now, fast forward to today, 2009, a boy called dan Howell (me) is meeting up with my internet friend phil! (Well boyfriend but you didn’t hear that from me)   
And all I’ve heard all day was whispering from the voices from my dream saying   
“The time has come,” (what ever that means) and now I hear the train lady say “we have arrived to Piccadilly Manchester,”   
I see my lanky boyfriend and me run into each others arms for the worlds longest hug. We get Starbucks and we are just the happiest people ever

 

—- summer of 2022—  
I’ve been with phil for so long now, today is our wedding day, I’m so happy, although I’ve not heard those voices since 2009 and they were practically my friends since I was growing up (strange I found out only a few years ago Phil knew them too)   
So yeah, the wedding, wow I’m about to become mr lester.....

“I do” 

—— 10 years later———

“No, Phil don’t go,” I say with tears  
“I’m sorry, I do t feel so good, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorr-r-r,”   
The heart rate monitor made a dead long beep, no more tears just stiffness from the shock 

Hi I’m Daniel James Lester, Phil died today from cancer, he- was so special to me, I don’t even know who I am without him, he brought colour into my life, and now- now my colour is back to black and white 

“It’s just not the time,” were my last whispering words.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I’m writing again alsoooo this was so short and bad but plz give it the kudos! It makes me v v happy :)


End file.
